


Phil's Birthday Party (or Phil Coulson...lucky dog!)

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Phil Coulson, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Butt Slapping, Chest Hair, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Dom Phil, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gen, Handcuffs, Humor, I'm knackered selecting all these tags...heaven knows how Phil felt after performing most of them!, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Lucky Dog, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn, Riding Crops, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Sub Phil, Threesome - F/F/M, Tony's in danger of losing his balls, Violent Sex, Women Being Awesome, much nakedness, stamina that would make even Fandral envious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson rarely celebrated his birthday but The Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6 Bus Team (coordinated by Pepper and assisted by Skye) held a party for him at Avenger’s Tower. Little did he know that when Pepper organised the birthday games it would involve him being naked for most of the night in the company of six of the most beautiful, not to mention three of the most deadly, women he knew. </p><p>Meanwhile, under threat of losing his balls, Tony spills the beans to some of the boys unintentionally inventing the game of "Lucky Dog". Never trust Tony Stark with secrets of a sexual nature.</p><p>Let the games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/gifts), [PeeDeeTee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeDeeTee/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/gifts), [ididliterallynothingtoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididliterallynothingtoday/gifts).



> So…it’s nearly two weeks late (originally intended to celebrate Clark Gregg’s birthday on 2nd April) but that annoying thing called real life sometimes gets in the way which means porn/smut has to take a back seat.
> 
> I've broken this into small-ish chapters so those who enjoy a smutfest can skip the other stuff and go straight to the porn (don't say I never give you anything!) ;)
> 
> As always, the characters belong to Marvel, the porn/smut is my dirty mind ;) Have fun and I hope you enjoy! As always, please feel free to leave comments- it's helps to know what you think :)
> 
> Gifted to Mad_Muse_Musings, PeeDeeTee, gaudy_night, weepingnaiad, ididliterallynothingtoday - thanks for keeping me going and for writing some great fic on AO3. Kudos to you :)

Coulson rarely celebrated his birthday but The Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6 Bus Team (coordinated by Pepper and assisted by Skye) organised a party for him at Avenger’s Tower. Up till now it had been going well; both groups had been mixing with no incidents (so far) and Ward hadn’t rubbed anyone up the wrong way (yet); although this could be because everyone was taking turns making sure he didn’t get anywhere near Bruce.  No-one wanted The Other Guy to crash the party due to some arsy comment from the man with the interpersonal skills of a peanut, actually possibly the peanut had the edge.

Natasha and Clint were having fun terrorising Ward with glares and thinly veiled threats. However Thor was having the best time slapping him on the back declaring him to be “The pretty plaything of Lorelei” amongst other delightful terms. Steve eventually led Ward away before things got completely out of hand, much as he’d been entertained by the ribbing the specialist was getting. 

Simmons and Sitwell were getting on famously (he’d even let her touch his ‘gorgeous head’ much to May’s amusement…well, drink had been flowing for some time now and inhibitions were few and far between).

Tony had taken a shine to Fitz and had decided to take the young engineer under his wing, which was actually a fairly terrifying thought in case the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist corrupted the brilliant, reserved, socially awkward Scot…the consequences didn’t bear thinking about. However Fitz seemed to be holding his own and hopefully Bruce, who was also with them talking science stuff, would keep him safe from the worst of Tony’s exuberance.

Phil himself was looking relaxed in jeans and a button down shirt, top three buttons open and sleeves rolled up. He was flitting between the groups, catching up with Fury, Hill and Pepper who were gathered together discussing how well Darcy had been giving news agencies the run-around with regard to anything on The Avengers Initiative; shaking hands with Erik and talking with Jane now that she’d finally forgiven him for the theft of her equipment in Puente Antiguo especially knowing how Thor felt about the Son of Coul; and making jokes with Natasha and Clint when they finally left Ward alone.

At one point Pepper, Melinda, Darcy, Jemma, Maria and Natasha got together which would have scared the crap out of most men but Phil only smiled affectionately as he looked over at them enjoying a warm feeling of contentment knowing that he had been intimate with all of them at one time or another (and still was from time to time).

Pepper glided across the room to Tony and whispered in his ear.  His eyes opened wide and lit up as she spoke and a huge grin spread across his face.  He looked at Pepper and nodded enthusiastically then kissed her cheek before she moved back to the five women. One by one they drifted off and joined other groups then left the room entirely. Had Coulson’s attention been more focussed he would have noticed their gradual disappearance and may have had more of an idea of what was to come.

About five minutes after the last of them had gone Tony dropped his hands on Phil’s shoulders.

“Well Agent enjoying your party?”

“As a matter of fact Tony, I am.”

“Good. So come with me and you can enjoy your presents.”

“I get presents too?”

Tony’s eyes danced with excitement.

“Oh boy, do ya!”

Immediately suspicious, Phil stiffened beneath his hands.

“Aw come on Agent. Have I ever given you cause for concern? You know what, don’t answer that. Okay Pepper asked that I take you to your room. She didn’t think you’d want to open your presents in front of everyone soooo….”

He put his hand into his pocket, removed his StarkPhone and pressed one on speed dial for Pepper handing it to Phil for confirmation; he knew the agent would never move if he was at all suspicious.

“Hi Phil, what has Tony done?”

“Asked if he’s ever given me cause for concern; which, strangely enough, immediately makes me concerned!”

She laughed lightly. “Don’t be. I asked him to tell you to come to your room. I promise you, Tony has nothing to do with this.”

“Hmmm. He said ‘take’ me to my room.”

“No that’s not…hand me back please, Phil.”

He watched Tony’s grin falter into a pout as he listened then tried to talk to Pepper on the phone. “But Pepper…Pep…P… Okay sweetie, I’m sorry.”

He sighed dramatically as he hung up. “Fine, Agent Party Pooper. But just remember I would have been a hell of a wingman.”

Phil narrowed his eyes at Stark who wiggled his eyebrows and returned to the party.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., can you tell me who’s in my room?”

“Yes, Agent Coulson.” But the A.I. didn’t elaborate.

Phil tried again. “ _Will_ you tell me who’s in my room?”

“I’m afraid, sir that I’ve been instructed to make no mention of the contents of your room that could spoil any surprise it may, or may not contain.”

Phil sighed. Okay then. He badly wanted to turn round to survey the party to see who was missing but in the spirit of the birthday surprise he chose not to and made his way to his old room, which touchingly had always been kept for him by Pepper and Tony.


	2. Lucky Dog: Tony & Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries hard not to tell Clint where Phil is (under pain of losing his balls) but it kind of slips out thereby starting the game of 'Lucky Dog'.

“You seen the birthday boy?”

“Fuck!” Tony squeaked turning round to glare at Clint. He hadn’t heard him walk up behind him.

“Really? What fantasy’s running through your head right now?”

“What? Fantasy? What fantasy?”

“You know what…I don’t really need to know but for info, your pupils are blown, you haven’t had a drink from you glass in about five minutes and you’re as jittery as hell. So Phil…you seen him?”

Tony’s face broke out in a lecherous grin.

“Yeurgh! You’re fantasising about Coulson? No fair. I thought only I did that!”

“Haha Legolas…you may happily jerk off thinking about Agent, but I’m imagining him opening his presents.”

“Actually Tony, that’s disappointingly dull.”

“Unless you know what his presents are,” he said mysteriously doing the eyebrow wiggle again.

Clint frowned at him. “Aww did you get him strippers? Wait, if you got him strippers why aren’t we watching? At least why aren’t you watching?”

Tony tried for indignant and hit wistful instead, “No, I did not get him strippers; if I had I’d be opening them right now along with him. At this moment he’s opening something much better than that and alas we weren’t invited.”

“Fuck Tony, if you know something spill.”

“Can’t. Not allowed to say.”

“Oh? Since when has that ever stopped you?”

“When I know that I could lose my balls if I tell you. I _will_ hint however. Look around the room, who do you see? Or rather who _don’t_ you see?”

Clint scanned the groups of people. There were five, no make that six plus Phil missing.

“Fuck!” he sighed taking Tony’s drink from him and swallowing half the glass of whisky. “Lucky dog!”


	3. Pass the parcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phil, if it’s okay with you, we’d like to play some party games. First up we’re thinking about a version of pass the parcel; with you as the parcel. Would you have any objections to us removing your clothes in lieu of wrapping paper?” Pepper asked.

Phil was met outside his room by Pepper. In her hands she held a black silk scarf, on her face an enigmatic smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Phil” she smiled, thumbing her lipstick from his face.

“Thank you, Pepper. It’s a great evening.”

“Well good. Let’s see if we can make it a perfect one.”

He returned her smile showing the dimples in his cheeks and making the edges of his eyes crinkle. It was a look that never failed to set Pepper’s pulse racing and a fire in her stomach. He eyed the scarf curiously.

“Do you trust me?” she asked holding it up to him.

“It’s not a question you have to ask. Of course I trust you.”

“Then turn around.”

He did as she asked and she tied the scarf over his eyes making sure he couldn’t see through it or under any gaps.  When she was satisfied she opened the door to his room and took his arm gently leading him inside.

“A few of us got together to discuss what you might like as a birthday present. We figured perhaps you’d like to have…well, us.”

Phil stopped walking. “Us?”

“Us” Pepper confirmed.

“Happy birthday, sir” Jemma reached up and kissed him lightly on his cheek then walked towards an upright seat with no arms that was sitting in the middle of the open space in front of the bed. The others also greeted him then moved over to Jemma.

“Happy birthday, Phil” Melinda stroked his cheek with her thumb before kissing him softly on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Coulson” Maria rubbed the slight scar under his chin, the one she gave him, and kissed it.

“Happy birthday, Agent iPod Thief” Darcy whispered into his ear gently tugging his lobe with her teeth.

“С днём рожденья, Phil.” Natasha cupped the back of his neck and tenderly kissed his mouth.

Phil smiled and with genuine pleasure said, “Thank you.”

Pepper guided him over to where the others had all gathered.

“Phil, if it’s okay with you, we’d like to play some party games. First up we’re thinking about a version of pass the parcel; with you as the parcel. Would you have any objections to us removing your clothes in lieu of wrapping paper?” she asked.

Senior Agent Philip J Coulson was legendary for his calmness and composure under extreme circumstances but it was taking every ounce of skill he possessed to appear cool and unruffled at that precise moment. In reality his mouth had gone dry, his heart rate increased and his stomach was doing multiple back flips. Six of the most beautiful women he knew, not to mention three of the most deadly, were about to strip him out of his clothing.

Forcing his voice to remain neutral Phil said, “I think that would be entirely agreeable.”

“Good,” Pepper smiled and began the process by unbuttoning his shirt slowly kissing his chest through the fine hair as it became exposed. Still blindfolded he reached up to touch her.

“No. Hands by your sides,” she instructed him.

He hesitated but complied and she continued, pulling the shirt open slightly to reveal his nipples which she tongued and nipped with her teeth making his breath hitch.

When she got half way down, Pepper stopped and looked at Maria over her shoulder who then took her place. She made her way down Phil’s body nibbling his hard muscles, unhurriedly unfastening the buttons one by one until she reached his belly button where she dipped her tongue swirling it round. His stomach muscles jumped and he let out a low growl clenching his fists to stopping from touching her. He guessed correctly that touching was out of bounds for him at this particular juncture.

Finally Maria tugged his shirt out of his jeans then she turned to Natasha and Melinda who stepped forward, Natasha to slip the shirt over his shoulders from the front and Melinda to remove it completely from behind. Natasha ran her nails down his chest and stomach once more making the muscles flutter as Melinda did the same to his shoulders and back. Both of them followed the trails with their tongues and lips. Phil shuddered beneath their touch his hardening cock twitching in his jeans.

Moving away from him, Natasha and Melinda were replaced by Darcy who unfastened his belt and popped the button of his jeans then pulled down his zipper. She tugged them over his hips and down his legs revealing his firmly muscled thighs which she licked and nibbled as she removed his clothing. Phil clenched his teeth trying to hold back a groan but he was unsuccessful. Darcy smiled. Once she had his jeans down at his feet he toed off his boots and stepped out of them.

Last, but certainly not least, Jemma was left to remove his underwear. She gently reached behind the band of his boxers holding his rigid cock against his stomach while she pulled the boxers away. Then, like Darcy, she tugged them over his hips and down his legs to his ankles. Unlike Darcy however, Jemma licked a strip up Phil’s cock and nuzzled his balls as she removed his clothing drawing a filthy moan from him. After a moment he stepped out and Jemma yanked them away then removed his socks.

At last Phil stood in all his naked glory, his cock standing proud. The mouth of more than one woman in the room watered thinking about his skill set with that particular weapon.

Pepper spoke once again having to concentrate to keep her voice level.

“Mmmm I forgot to say, to move on to the next birthday game, Phil, you have to guess who undressed you and the order in which they did it.”

Phil grinned and without hesitation held out his hand, palm up, towards Pepper. She stepped forward and he kissed her flicking his tongue past her lips into her mouth, tongues rubbing against each other. She groaned into his mouth.

Next, he pointed at Maria and again held out his hand to her. Once more he kissed past her lips exploring her with his tongue and so it went on; Natasha, Melinda, Darcy and Jemma each one being kissed tenderly but firmly and deeply enough to make them, and him, moan with pleasure.


	4. Lucky Dog: Tony & Clint & Nick

Director Fury joined Clint and Tony who were standing by the bar drinking looking thoughtful with a little miserable thrown in.

“Fuck me, who stole your cupcakes?”

“Coulson,” they said simultaneously.

 “Speaking of the man, where the fuck is he? If he’s off getting some birthday tail and didn’t bother to tell me, I’ll bust his face next time I see him. I got better things to do than wait around for his inscrutable yet strangely satisfied expression when he comes back post-fuck.”

Tony sighed. Clint sighed.

“Seriously is this a party or a goddamn wake? Talk. Now.”

“Can’t say…” said Stark.

“…he’ll lose his balls,” finished Clint.

“ _Someone’s_ gonna lose their balls if I don’t find out…wait a goddamn minute. Where did three of my best agents, one of my best scientists, the only person that can bust your balls [aimed at Tony] and the mouthy one with the fine rack go?”

No-one spoke but the silence spoke volumes.

“No! Seriously? Six of them? I don’t know whether to be impressed or pissed! That’s…seriously…fuck!” he sighed taking Tony’s drink from him and swallowing half the glass of whisky. “Lucky dog!”


	5. Musical Chairs - the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This next game is our version of musical chairs; six of us and one chair, and that would be you. No music, but we each get three minutes alone time with you and you have to guess who’s in the room with you by any means at your disposal.” Pepper told him.
> 
> “Any means?” Phil asked.
> 
> “Any means,” she confirmed.

After some recovery time for all of them (damn Coulson was a hell of a kisser!) Pepper took him through the next stage of The Party Games at Phil’s Birthday.

“As expected, you passed round one with flying colours. This next game is our version of musical chairs; six of us and one chair, and that would be you. No music, but we each get three minutes alone time with you and you have to guess who’s in the room with you by any means at your disposal.”

“Any means?”

“Any means,” she confirmed. “Oh and just to make it a little more difficult…” she guided him gently towards the chair and carefully sat him down.

“The blindfold must remain on. Your partner will not answer any questions. You cannot move from the chair unless your partner requests it and you cannot untie your hands unless your partner agrees.”

Just as he was about to mention his hand weren’t tied someone, Natasha he guessed (correctly), ran her hands through his hair, down the nape of his neck and across his shoulders; he shivered under her touch and his cock bobbed eagerly in anticipation. She continued down his arms to his wrists which she gently pulled behind him and bound with a silk cord tight enough to make it difficult for him to move but not so much it would cause him pain.

“Do you agree to the rules of musical chairs?”

Phil grinned, “I do.”

“Ladies…”

They left the room and a few minutes later the door opened. Phil cocked his head to the side trying to establish who was there. He knew by now his sense of smell couldn’t be trusted as they all wore Pepper’s perfume, a fact he’d determined when he’d kissed them earlier. However, excluding vision, he still had three senses to work with; taste, touch and hearing. He was sure he could still win the game besides if he didn’t he was fucked in a way that wouldn’t be quite so much fun…getting even one woman wrong would be a disaster and if it was one of the three most deadly, it could also be very painful.


	6. Lucky Dog: Tony & Clint & Nick & Fitz

Ward approached Stark, Barton and Director Fury who had taken three bottles of Highland Park and were now sitting with their feet hanging over the edge of the landing strip discussing sex, the universe and everything.

He cleared his throat and Clint answered without turning round.

“The fuck you want, pretty boy?”

Ward ignored the jibe, annoyed that the archer knew it was him; must have learned it from Coulson.

“I was looking for Agent May.”

The three men snorted out a laugh (or several) and turned their heads to look at him.

He, in turn looked at Tony, too scared to look at Fury, too pissed off to look at Clint.

Clint, however, answered for him, “He can’t tell you…”

And Fury finished, “…he’ll lose his balls!”

The three of them giggled.

“You could ask Agent Romanoff…” said Stark aiming for serious, hitting mischievous.

“…or Agent Hill…”

“…or Agent Coulson.”

Once again the three of them giggled. 

Ward, looking like a bulldog sucking a lemon, turned on his heel and stalked off back to the party, which is when they saw Fitz standing with his mouth hanging open. His hand involuntarily opened dropping his glass of coke on the ground.

“He’s with all three of them?” he said, his voice hushed in awe.

“Six.”

“Six?”

“Darcy…”

“…Jemma…sorry dude.”

“And Pepper.”

“Fuckaduck!” he sighed taking Tony’s drink from him and swallowing half the glass of whisky. “Lucky dog!”


	7. Musical Chairs - the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Phil didn’t win this game, he was fucked in a way that wouldn’t be quite so much fun…getting even one woman wrong would be a disaster and if it was one of the three most deadly, it could also be very painful.

Phil felt pressure on his thighs as his first partner straddled him. She was naked, her smooth skin warm against him, the heat from between her legs pressing against his cock which throbbed eagerly. As she wouldn’t answer any questions he didn’t bother asking, there were other more useful things he could do with his mouth if given the opportunity. She draped her arms casually over his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, gently at first then becoming more demanding. He reciprocated slanting his mouth over hers probing her with his tongue which pulled a long groan from her. Her hands held his shoulders, nails digging into his skin not quite enough to draw blood but enough to leave indentations and cause a pleasurable, sharp pain...Melinda. All too soon there was a knock on the door; their three minutes was up.

“Goodbye Mel,” he whispered into her mouth. She grinned and rose up from his lap.

***

Partner number two took a different tack; she stood behind him, her naked breasts pressing against his shoulders and ran her hand up his cock giving it a gentle squeeze. He jolted slightly in his seat which made her smile with satisfaction at his reaction. Her fingers fluttered up his shaft in a feather light touch as she kissed the nape of his neck. Oh fuck! She gripped him more firmly then relaxed the pressure finally running her thumb over his tip stroking the pre-come beading on his head.

“Oh Pepper,” he groaned.

She nibbled the back of his neck just as the third knock on the door sounded much to their dismay.

***

Once again, his next partner straddled him running her hands over his chest leaning in to kiss and lick the skin through the hair. She flicked her tongue over his nipple circling round it then flicking it again then kissed a trail over to the other nipple doing it all over again. Behind the blindfold Phil closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure.

“Untie me, Jemma. Let me touch you.”

She laughed lightly into his chest. “I don’t think so, Phil, but nice try.”

She kissed his lips then opened her mouth inviting him in when there was a knock on the door. She frowned and let out a frustrated sigh but obeyed the rules and slid off his lap.

***

Number four pushed his legs apart and settled her self in between them. She held the base of his cock with one hand, the other cupping his balls caressing them, rolling them around her hand. Slowly she licked a strip up his cock then lapped up the beads of pre-come at the tip alternating between swirling her tongue around the glans and sucking it between her lips.

“Fuck, Natasha!” he gasped.

She didn’t acknowledge him instead dropping her head to the skin between his balls and cock probing it with her tongue then sucking at it with her mouth while she stroked his shaft. He was never more glad when there was a knock on the door and her three minutes were up; not because he didn’t enjoy it, dear god did he enjoy it, but if she’d kept that up much longer he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from coming.

***

His fifth partner was quiet, almost hesitant which was completely unlike either Darcy or Maria then it dawned on him; Darcy hadn’t seen his scars from Loki until now.

“Darcy, untie my hands and come round to me. Sit on my lap.”

She did as he asked, the knot only taking a few seconds to pull undone. He put his arms round her and held her for a moment or two then took one of her hands in his held it to the scar on his chest. She brushed it gently with her thumb and leaned in to kiss him.

“You just had to be a hero, huh G-man? Hmmm,” she sighed into his mouth for now that his hands were free he was making best use of his sense of touch by stroking Darcy’s breast running his thumb over her sensitive nipple. Both of them were enjoying the reaction when of course there was, once again, a knock on the door. Both of them sighed in resignation accepting that her time was up.

***

“I see you managed to get your hands undone.”

“Rule number four: “you cannot untie your hands unless your partner agrees.” Darcy agreed. Do I need to keep the blindfold on, Maria?”

“Fuck the rules, Phil” and removed the scarf. Although the lights were dim, he still blinked a couple of times until his eyes became used to the light.

“Well if we’re fucking the rules,” and he stood up from the chair put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms round him kissing him deeply and sucking his tongue for good measure. His cock nudged her stomach and as she nibbled his earlobe, she dropped one hand down to stroke his shaft whispering, “Hmmm looks like we’ll have to take care of that in the next game.”

“And what would that be?” he asked sucking the curve of her neck.

“Patience, Phil.” Fortunately he wouldn’t have to wait much longer as the door was knocked and everyone returned to the room.


	8. Lucky Dog: Tony & Clint & Nick & Fitz & Happy

Stark put his bottle between his legs, reached over and picked up Fitz’s glass pouring what was left of the coke over the edge of the landing deck, and half filled it with Highland Park. He handed the glass back to Fitz who took a giant swallow then coughed. Now that the young engineer had joined them and was intending to get hammered on the whisky, the talk centred on ‘Coulson – Legend of S.H.I.E.L.D.’.

“Is it true that he’s got a huge cock?” he asked taking another drink.

Stark and Clint turned their heads and muttered noncommittally.

Fury however had no such qualms and nodded sagely.

“Yup!”

Everyone turned to him.

“What? I’m secure enough in my manliness to confess I’ve sneaked a peek and acknowledge it _is_ a mighty fine one. Maybe not as fine as mine but then what is?”

The others jeered him except Fitz who just grinned. Fury barked out a laugh in a rare moment of humour.

“Tony, you seen Pepper only we were going to review some security issues she had.”

Everyone turned to Happy.

“He can’t tell you…” said Fury.

“…it’s his balls,” smiled Fitz with a goofy look on his face.

“What? Who gave the kid alcohol? Tony, you should be ashamed!”

“Wha-a-a-at?! Oh wait, it was me. My bad! Pepper’s tied up.”

“Actually she could well be,” said Clint and burst out laughing, joined by the others, (although admittedly, Stark was a bit more hesitant).

Happy looked decidedly unhappy. “Seriously none of you are making any sense.”

“It’s Phil’s birthday.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Pep wanted to give him a special present.”

“Okay…”

“So she gave him, three special agents…” Tony sang.

“…two geeky chicks…” Clint continued.

“…and a Pep-per in a Stark Tower.” Fury finished.

“Jeezuz – how much have you guys had to drink? And again…what now?”

“Nat, Mel, Maria, Pep, Jem (sorry Fitz) and Darce.”

“Fuck. Me. Sideways!” he sighed taking Tony’s drink from him and swallowing half the glass of whisky. “Lucky dog!”


	9. As you wish (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper advises Phil on the rules of 'As You Wish'.
> 
> “This game, the last game, is based on blowing the candles out on your cake making a birthday wish. You get time with everyone individually or in groups as you all see fit and your partner or partners will try to guess a birthday wish that you would like fulfilled. Anything goes so long as you and your partner are willing."

Pepper led the others into the room carrying a large box. Maria gave Phil one last kiss and stepped away to join them all of whom, except Pepper, were naked. Once more Phil’s cock twitched in anticipation but he couldn’t help a flicker of regret that she was clothed again.

“You’re dressed; that’s disappointing.” Oddly no-one felt slighted by his words. They understood him well enough to know it was merely a statement of fact.

“For me too but I can’t take part in the last game. It wouldn’t be right.”

“I see. So what’s in the box?” Phil asked.

“Why don’t you open it and find out.”

He fell on it like a little boy and as he rummaged around finding towels, bottles of water, condoms, lube, a cock ring, a riding crop and other sex toys, Pepper told him about the last game.

“This game, the last game, is based on blowing the candles out on your cake making a birthday wish. You get time with everyone individually or in groups as you all see fit and your partner or partners will try to guess a birthday wish that you would like fulfilled. Anything goes so long as you and your partner are willing.”

“Sounds like fun,” he grinned.

She smiled back at him. As she turned to leave Phil caught her hand and kissed her in a way that made her legs tremble. Suddenly she felt a little sad that she wouldn’t be playing. However having sex with Phil with Tony’s knowledge and even approval was one thing but rubbing his face in it was quite another.

“Thank you for a wonderful birthday.”

“It was my pleasure,” she said honestly.


	10. Lucky Dog: Tony & Clint & Nick & Fitz & Happy & Thor

“Why does everyone say “Sorry Fitz” when they mention Jemma and Coulson?”

The others looked at him sadly at his obvious denial. Even Happy thought that he had the hots for his lab partner. Then it dawned on him what they were thinking.

“Oh no! What? Really? Yeargh! That would be like shagging my sister. Ah that’s just wrong!”

“Sorry Fitz,” they all said together.

“Seriously, fuck off! So what do you think they’re doing?”

“Pepper mentioned party games.”

“What? You think they’re playing pass the parcel?”

“Or musical chairs?”

And they fell about laughing.

“Hail, my friends,” boomed Thor. “Has anyone knowledge of the Son of Coul’s whereabouts. I have urgent need to speak with him.”

“Eh…I don’t think he’s going to want to be interrupted Thor.”

“Ah does this have to do with the party amusements of which you spoke? Excellent! I’m in a fine gaming mood this eve!”

“Not quite, Goldilocks. It’s more likely he’s playing hide the salami…”

“Or eating some peach.”

The sniggering started up again.

“We have much food here already, why would he feel the need to dine elsewhere? Perhaps I should join him.”

Finally Fury stepped in. “Fucking, Thor…he’s fucking and he’s not going to want you cock-blocking him.”

“Oh! You believe he’s engaged in making the beast with two backs. And with whom is he doing this?”

“Natasha, Maria and Melinda…”

“Three S.H.I.E.L.D. Maidens. Worthy all, for the likes of the Son of Coul.”

“And Pepper and Darcy and Jemma (sorry Fitz).”

“Fuck off!”

“Have a care, brothers. He is a brave man and I would not have him slighted in such a fashion when he is not here to defend his honour himself. For surely even a cock-meister such as Philip would have difficulty bedding six women such as these in one night?”

“I swear on Stark’s balls it’s true!”

“Oh fuck! That’s right…my balls! I can’t say where he is.”

“If you genuinely speak the truth, Man of Iron, I apologise. Truly Agent is a warrior worthy of Asgard with stamina that would make even Fandral envious,” he sighed taking Tony’s drink from him and swallowing half the glass of whisky. “Lucky dog!”


	11. As you wish (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy

“Anything goes, huh? Hmmm! What would you wish for? How about some handcuffs, Agent iPod thief?” Darcy asked twirling a set round her finger wiggling her eyebrows.

“For me or for you?”

“Hmm…well,” and before she knew where she was, Coulson had lifted her up and dropped her on the bed straddling her. Holding her hands above her head, he snapped a cuff round her right wrist pulling the other through the slats of the headboard before snapping it closed around the left.

“Wow, Agent Coulson, that was pretty damn impressive!” she told him giving them a tug, unsurprisingly they held firm. He smirked.

“Do you like it?”

“You know what? I kinda do.”

“Then give me a safe word, Darcy.”

“Mmmm. Are things going to get rough, Phil?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “No. Unless, of course, you want them too.”

She shivered beneath him at the thought.

“But you are restrained and I’d rather you had a safe word that you could use if things did become… demanding.”

“Hmm now I want to find out exactly what you mean.”

“Darcy,” he warned.

“Fine. How about…iPod?”

“You’ll never let that go will you?”

She grinned at him. “Red. I’ll just say ‘red’ if things get too much. Not that I think you would ever be too much.”

“Red. You sure?”

She nodded.

He nodded in return and putting a hand on either side of her head, leaned forward to kiss her. She hummed with pleasure as he licked past her lips into her mouth and then whined in protest as removed his tongue. Phil sat back up and opened her robe admiring the view of her breasts and her wonderfully full figure.

“Fuck Darcy, you really are gorgeous,” he told her his pupils blown wide open. He leaned in towards her again and raised her hair above her ear nibbling the lobe making her breath hitch. Slowly he kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear, down her jaw line and neck to the curve where it met her shoulder. He pulled the robe further apart and sucked on the skin raising a mark which forced a groan from deep in her throat. Coulson continued southwards on his journey of her body to her breasts…those fabulous breasts. He licked one nipple then started to tease it with his thumb, rolling it round her hardening nub, while he sucked the other grazing it gently with his teeth. She writhed beneath him pulling at the handcuffs.

“Fuck Coulson!” she gasped arching her back coming already with her first orgasm.

He paused and looked down at her asking innocently, “Is everything okay, Miss Lewis?”

“Fuck yeah and don’t stop, you son of a bitch,” rubbing herself against him.

“As you wish,” he grinned and busied himself on her breasts again before tracing a path to her stomach until he reached her neatly trimmed quim. Her breathing quickened as she thought of his tongue entering her then she cursed him as he bypassed her mound and prised her legs apart instead gently licking and kissing her thighs, teasing the skin with his teeth, sucking another mark, which finally made her whimper.

Gradually he moved back up her legs until at last his mouth reached her heat and he dipped in his tongue probing her with the tip.  He gently pulled her lips apart and licked her clit in slow steady movements, watching her…no, enjoying her straining against the handcuffs. She groaned as he lapped at her slick flicking her clit with his tongue making her buck off the bed. She pushed herself deeper into his mouth where he sucked her, teasing her with his tongue and lips until her breath came in short gasps, the beginnings of another orgasm taking her.

He placed his hands under her buttocks lifting her hips off the bed allowing him to push his tongue deeper and harder into her and after what seemed like a glorious eternity her breath caught and throwing her head back into the pillows, she shuddered, crying out his name, as wave after wave the orgasm tore through her, rattling the handcuffs against the headboard. Phil helped her through it stroking her as she came back down, her taut muscles relaxing, panting breaths slowing, heart rate dropping to something almost resembling normal.

“Oh fuck!” she whispered as he moved back up beside her to unlock the handcuffs rubbing her wrists which were red from struggling against them.

“Are you alright?” concerned that perhaps he’d hurt her.

“Are you kidding? That was fucking intense!” and she pulled his head down to her, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. He grinned into her mouth as she almost dislocated his tongue pulling it into her mouth.  There was a knock on the door and without standing on ceremony, Natasha and Maria entered.

“I see we’re interrupting…Jeez Coulson, what did you do to her? She looks wrecked! I thought this was supposed to be your birthday?”

Darcy grinned at Maria with a satisfied but completely fucked look on her face then flipped her off. It was a brave (or foolhardy) move but what the hell. If this was her day to die at least she was going out happy and content.

“Fuck you too,” Maria responded with her own smile. “Now get your lazy ass off the bed and get the hell out.”

“Or you can stay and watch if you like,” teased Natasha.

Darcy thought about it seriously for a second then decided she’d probably used up all Agent Hill’s good will for the rest of her life so instead she made a show of straddling Coulson rubbing herself against his cock while slanting her mouth across his in a deep kiss the combination of which caused him to release a filthy groan.

“He’s all yours, bitches,” she said pulling her robe round her and made a sharp exit before being disembowelled by at least one of the two agents for her sass.


	12. As you wish (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Maria

“Hmmm! Handcuffs,” smiled Natasha nodding at them approvingly as she reached into the box. Finding what she was looking for she threw him the cock ring, lube and condoms. “Keep these handy, you’ll need them. And maybe we’ll get round to the handcuffs later!”

“In that case I’m looking forward to what you two have planned,” making himself comfortable on the bed.

The two women moved closer kissing each other slowly their mouths open with tongues tip against tip, tenderly exploring.  Phil felt his cock twitch again begging to be touched but ignored it as he leaned against the headboard to watch, his wrists resting casually on his drawn-up knees.

Natasha pulled open, but didn’t remove Maria’s robe content to partially expose her as they continued to kiss, the tenderness building into something more demanding.  She ran her hands over Maria’s breasts, pausing to touch her nipples, gently pinching them, then continued down her waist and onto her hips where she stroked her with her thumbs pressing them into the skin.

Maria hummed into Natasha’s mouth and in turn opened her robe sliding her hands round to Natasha’s buttocks, kneading them, squeezing them, pulling her closer until their mounds were touching, rubbing against each other.

Natasha trailed her fingers down to heat between Maria’s legs. She slid her finger along Maria’s clit and labia to her opening, already wet, dipping one finger in.  A second finger joined the first and she hooked them round until she found the exquisite place that made Maria gasp.  Natasha slowly rubbed back and forward gently massaging her clit with her thumb, continuing to plunge her fingers deeper and faster until Maria’s breath caught again. She moaned and grasped Natasha’s buttocks harder digging her nails in until finally the orgasm took hold and she dropped her head onto the Russian assassin’s shoulder as her hips bucked forward thrusting against Natasha’s fingers, her body shuddering as she climaxed. 

Phil released the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. They were beautiful. Where Darcy’s figure was full, curvaceous and sexy, they were slender, powerful and sexy…and right now, together, they were a joy to behold.

Maria removed Natasha’s hand and brought it up to her mouth to suck the wetness from her fingers never removing her eyes from Natasha’s. Natasha groaned at the warmth of her tongue and pull of her lips, at the promise of what was about to happen next.

Her turn to take charge, Maria led Natasha to the bed and lay her down in front of Phil almost like a prize. Looking at him, she carefully pulled Natasha’s knees away from each other then settled between her legs burying her face into her wetness. She spread Natasha’s labia apart and slowly licked a strip along her clit sending a thrill through her forcing a hiss out between her clenched teeth as her hips jerking involuntary at the contact. Maria thrust her tongue inside her before going back to suck her clit, flicking her tongue over and around it then dipping back inside again making Natasha pant and moan. 

Natasha held her hand out to Phil inviting him to join them. Now he popped open the bottle of lube coating his cock. He took her hand and sucked her fingers shuffling closer to her then he slanted his lips over hers kissing her deeply and thoroughly. She hummed her pleasure both from Maria’s tongue on her clit and Phil’s in her mouth.

She reached down and took Phil’s slick cock in her hand and began rising and falling along his shaft, gently squeezing and releasing him. He moaned and pushed into her fist. He had no intention of coming just yet but fuck knows he enjoyed her hand gripping him firmly. Finally Natasha’s pace began to lose rhythm, faltering as her orgasm struck. Instinctively she let go of him and he moved away as she clutched the sheets instead, arching her back, body shuddering as she climaxed with Maria licking her through it.

“ебать да,” she cried out thrusting her hips until the spasms ceased then slowly she relaxed, her body feeling boneless. Maria slid up the bed beside her. She leaned over to kiss Phil, pushing her tongue into his mouth sharing the taste of Natasha with him. Her hand reached down to his cock and she took up where Natasha had left off, stroking his shaft running her thumb over his tip, feeling beads of pre-come leaking onto her hand. She pushed his chest gently.

“Lie down, Phil,” she instructed and he complied as she continued to pump him.  Natasha sat up and nodded to Maria who let go of Phil making him growl with disappointment.

“Patience,” Natasha told him dipping her tongue into his mouth then straddled him, facing him. She reached over to the foil packed she thrown to him earlier and opened the condom slipping it on and rolling it down. Satisfied it was secure she impaled herself on his cock and began to rock back and forth in a steady, controlled rhythm. He growled again holding onto her hips as she ground into him throwing her head back.

Maria also straddled him, her knees on either side of his head gently lowering herself onto his mouth. He let go of Natasha and held Maria’s ass instead pulling her down guiding her clit to his lips where he sucked her nub, flicking his tongue over it as his teeth grazed her. Her breath hitched as he buried his face into her.

Phil’s multi-tasking skills were well known and right now it was taking all his concentration keeping pace with Natasha while satisfying Maria, not to mention enjoying himself but it almost fell apart when Natasha reached round and took his balls in her hand giving them a squeeze as she massaged them gently. On the plus side the buck he gave with his hips only forced him deeper into Natasha which caused her to roar in approval, and the moan he let out vibrated through Maria sent shivers through her making her cry out.

Natasha rode his cock without mercy, sweat running down her back, her hips undulating; the pace once slow and steady building into something more frantic. Her cries encouraged Maria to roll her hips as Phil gripped her buttocks tighter holding her to his mouth as he sucked her and dipped his tongue in her slick thrusting it deeper insider her.

It was a loud, wet, sweaty trinity of gratification led by Maria crying out as she came, pushing herself into Phil’s lips and tongue; followed by Natasha shouting out in Russian while she climaxed plunging herself violently up and down his shaft, her muscles gripping Phil’s cock forcing a long drawn out groan from him as he too exploded, no longer able to hold back.

Finally the aftershocks diminished, Maria and Natasha climbed off Phil and lay next to him all three of damp with sweat, panting heavily.

Admittedly they were somewhat distracted but for all their training, not one of them saw or heard the door close as Jemma left the room.  She rested her head against it, face flushed, stunned but completely aroused by what she had just witnessed.


	13. As you wish (part four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma

“I thought perhaps you weren’t going to come,” Phil said opening the door to Jemma.

“I nearly didn’t. I’m not really sure how I can follow Agents Romanoff and Hill. I’m not sure I should even try,” she told him uncertainly standing just inside the room looking towards the bed.

 “You were watching?” he asked lightly holding open his arms to her.

She buried her face into his chest and nodded pretty much mortified at the admission as she ran her fingers through the hair.

“Why do you feel you have to? There’s no pressure for you to do anything you don’t want to, especially not from me,” he told her wrapping his arms round her kissing her tenderly on the head. She didn’t respond just stood holding him. She wasn’t jealous exactly, she’d known about the others as they knew about her but she was a little wistful when she thought about him with them.

“Do you remember our first night together?” he asked her. Jemma pulled back rolling her eyes at him; as if she would ever, could ever, forget. He smiled at her.

“Do you remember telling me that you couldn’t sleep and that touching yourself hadn’t helped, in fact it had made you worse?”

She nodded amazed that he’d even remembered it.

“I want you to show me how you make yourself come.”

Of all the things he could have asked her, this she wouldn’t have guessed. She hesitated torn between pleasing him and being embarrassed by his request. Guessing what she was thinking, Phil told her gently, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Jemma. I would love to see you come like that but I don’t want you to feel uneasy about it.  We can do something else…”

She shook her head shyly biting her lower lip with her teeth.  It was a look that either melted his heart or made his cock harder than granite. Tonight Jemma turned Phil’s cock into a menhir even after he’d just been drained by Natasha and Maria.

“I want to, Phil. I might need you to help me but I want to do this.” In fact, now that she thought about it, it actually excited her.

He smiled at her making the corners of his eyes crease; the brilliant blue twinkling with excitement. However she noted that the blue was quickly getting smaller as his pupils dilated.

She turned her face up for him to kiss. His mouth closed over hers his tongue brushing past her lips seeking the tip of hers. When they made contact Jemma felt as though she’d been jolted with an electrical charge and groaned into his mouth. They stayed like that until breathing became a necessity and they gently broke apart.

He untied the belt to her robe letting it fall open. Slowly he peeled it off her shoulders and leaned in to kiss the hollow of her throat. She moaned with pleasure and shrugged the robe down her arms onto the floor then reach up cupping the back of Phil’s head with her hand pulling him into a kiss. He placed his hands lightly on her hips stroking the skin with his thumbs. She moaned, her body responding enthusiastically to his touch.

“Come with me,” he told her, but as a request rather than a command, and led her to the bed (the sheets of which Natasha and Maria had thoughtfully changed when Phil had gone for a shower). He sat down, his back once again against the headboard.

“Sit between my legs with your back against me.”

She did as he asked then pulled her legs up, the outside of her thighs resting on the inside of his. She still wasn’t sure how to begin so she hesitated. Phil felt her tense slightly and pulled the hair away from her neck leaning down to kiss the nape as his strong hands gently massaged her shoulders.

“Take your time, Jemma. Close your eyes.”

She sighed happily melting against him as he pressed his fingers into her muscles firmly but soothingly. He nibbled the curve of her neck kissing up to the lobe of her ear, nipping it gently between his teeth and back down the other side. His hands reached round to her breasts caressing her soft, velvety skin running his calloused palms over her nipples making her gasp and arch her back, shoulders pressing into his chest.

Jemma’s hands kneaded the inside of his thighs for a few moments, loving what he was doing to her then she transferred them to her own, her fingers lightly brushing up and down the skin. Phil watched as her skin began to flush and her breath caught in her throat as slowly her fingers neared her mound and she gasped again as they grazed past her opening, wet already, to touch her clit. She pushed back against him changing position so that her legs were draped over his opening them wider. Her head pressed into his shoulder as one hand gently pulled her labia apart and the other stroked her clit dipping her finger into the slick then rubbing it up and over and round. She massaged gently, slowly at first then building up to a pace that forced a groan from her deep in her throat.

Phil resisted the urge to grip his cock but he couldn’t stop the growl escaping as he watched her; her face flushed, her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open as she began to get carried away with the rhythm her hips rocking in time with the movement of her hand. He could feel her body tense against him but this was nothing to do with her awkwardness, this was to do with being on the edge of climaxing. Her breathing hitched, her mouth opened a little wider until one last stroke sent her plummeting over the brink, her body jerking as the orgasm tore a strangled cry from her. Phil almost came himself from the sheer joy of watching it happen.

As the waves receded she began to relax against him again making small contented sounds as she removed her hands. He wrapped an arm across her breasts almost possessively holding her to him and nuzzled her neck. He placed his other hand on top of her mound feeling the heat and the wetness against his palm.

“You are beautiful and exquisite and remarkable,” he whispered into her ear. “You have no need to follow anyone, don’t ever think otherwise.”

She lifted her face up to him and he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.


	14. As you wish (part five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda

“I see someone’s been having fun with the handcuffs. Darcy?” Melinda asked holding them up in the crook of her finger.

“Uh-huh, how did you guess?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“How about you, Phil?”

Phil narrowed his eyes.

“What do you have in mind, Melinda?”

She reached into the box and brought out a black riding crop and, holding it loosely in a relaxed grip, cracked it against her naked calf; the skin reddened where the keeper struck. Phil’s eyes turned black and his cock nodded enthusiastically giving him away – goddamn traitor!

Melinda smirked and removed her robe dropping it on the floor. Taking Phil’s reaction as a ‘yes’ she slipped the strap over her hand and around her wrist. She slowly walked towards him not taking her eyes off his. She raised the crop and touched his chest with the looped end of it trailing it from one pec muscle to the other following it with her fingers, her nails raking through the hair to his skin. She continued to circle him dragging the crop across his upper arms and shoulders around to the front again. He shivered as the keeper caressed his skin. They weren’t new to impact play; she knew his dark desires, he knew the pain that she craved and they trusted each other to push the limits but not cross the line.

“Safe word?”

“Red.”

She nodded and circled him once more trailing the crop and her nails across his skin again relishing the way his muscles fluttered beneath her touch. She held out the handcuffs to him.

“Put them on.”

Keeping his hands in front of him he closed one round his left wrist and did the same with right.

“Kneel.”

He did as was he was told and dropped to his knees letting his head fall forward onto his chest.

“Good boy.”

She stood behind him caressing his shoulders with the loop before snapping him with a tip-stroke between the scapula and the spine. It was hard enough to sting and raise a red strip but he made no sound and barely flinched. She dragged the tip over the curve of his ass up his spine to the same area as before and with the same pressure, struck him again then ran her fingers gently over the skin. The third and forth taps are sharper leaving welts but not causing any serious pain just enough to make him shudder. She shifted to the other side but in the same general area and again snapped him four times. In between the strikes she trailed her fingers and the crop up his back, the feather light touch of her fingers and leather keeper raising goose bumps on the skin as his body reacted to the sensation.

She ran her hand through his hair then grabbed a handful and pulled his head back so that he was looking up at her.

“How are you, Phil?”

“Good,” he told her his voice raw his pupils completely blown.

She nodded and let go and he dropped his head again. The next few strikes are heavier as she’s using her wrist now and the fourth stoke causes him to flinch and gasp. She smiles and repeats on the other side. As always, she combines the touch of the crop with the touch of her hand or finger tips; the gentleness at odds with the pain which basically fucks with his senses but he can’t get enough of it.

Once again the fourth makes him recoil and produce a long groan. She examines his back which is red and marked but the skin’s not broken, she’s not aiming for that but she can feel the heat that’s built up there. As always she hits what she’s aiming for, she’s like Hawkeye that way, and the long, jagged scar is completely untouched.

 “Up” and he stands for her but keeps his back to her.

She reaches round to his cock which by now is rock hard and slides her hand up and down the shaft a few times running her palm over the tip sliding through the pre-come that’s begun to leak. He groans again trying not to buck in her hand; it’s difficult but he does it. She uses the pre-come to lubricate his cock smoothing the movement of her hand. She drops her hand down to his balls and fondles them squeezing them gently but firmly. He trembles beneath her touch. She stops stroking him and Phil bites his lip trying not to whimper from the loss of contact.

“Lean on the bed and bend over. No wait.” Suddenly she notices the punch bag and the mounting set into the wall. She had already seen it but now it registers and she knows how she can use it.

“Stand.”

He waits. She walks over to the bag and lifts it off the mounting. It’s heavy and high up but Melinda’s strong and determined. He can hear what she’s doing and immediately knows what she has planned, his breath coming in short gasps at the thought of it.

“Come to me.” He does.

“Lift your arms.” He does. She manoeuvres him so that the cuffs catch on the hook. His eyes are closed and his breathing’s heavy then he feels the length of the crop swat his right buttock making him jerk on the hook, rattling the cuffs and gasp. She’s moved right into a flat stoke using the power of her forearm rather than her wrist and god he feels the difference as he arches into each stroke. This time five is the magic number to wrench a sound from him. She changes sides once more smiling as the fifth stroke once again forces him cry out as the woven leather lands. He’s panting straining at the mounting. It’s so fucking good. His ass and back are on fire but it feels so fucking good.

“Do you like that?” she asks kissing his back, gently stroking the welts.

“Yes.” His voice is hoarse and ragged.

Another few strokes on each side has him suddenly begging in tight whispers.

“Please. Oh god please.”

He’s not using his safe word so she knows he’s not in any serious pain. His skin is red but not bruised or broken. Then it dawns on her.

“Are you going to come, Phil?”

He nods trying not to whimper.

 “You don’t want to come yet, do you?”

He shakes his head in response.

“Look at me.”

He does and she can tell by his face that for the last couple of strokes all his concentration has been focused on holding off the climax. With his hands cuffed above his head he’s been unable to hold his cock to stop coming. She’s impressed he’s managed to do it by will power alone.

“You’ve been so good,” she tells him stroking his face gently then she walks back to the bedside table. She picks up the key, a condom and the cock ring and returns to him. She reaches up and releases the handcuffs then hands him the cock ring and condom. He looks at her as he slips the ring on; she doesn’t want him to come yet either apparently.

Putting the riding crop down, she runs her hands over his back and buttocks testing the pain level. He shivers but doesn’t pull away. He’s fine, he could probably take more but she wants him to fuck her now. Facing him again she reaches up and cups the back of his head pulling him into a deep and filthy kiss licking into his mouth sucking on his tongue. He growls and pulls her towards him his cock nudging her stomach. He reaches between her legs and finds that she’s soaking. She moans into his mouth. He slowly rubs her clit with his thumb keeping the pressure up dipping his fingers into her until she bites down on his shoulder shuddering as the orgasm races through her as she continues fucking herself on his fingers. It’s over too quickly and she’s desperate to have him inside her taking her apart with his cock.

Now Phil’s in charge. He pushes her against the wall pressing his chest into her back, his cock against her buttocks pinning her there. He rips the foil wrapper off the condom and leaning back slightly unrolls it over his cock.  He grabs her wrists and raises them above her head holding them with one hand the other he uses to slap her ass cheek hard; her breath hitches. He slaps her again with the same result and again then he pushes his fingers into her opening making her moan long and drawn out.

“Spread your legs,” he breathes into her neck before sucking the nape.

She arches her back then does as she’s told leaning forward slightly opening herself to him. He removes the ring and holds the base of his cock lining himself up to her slit then pushes in all the way to his root. She’s tight but he slides in easily thanks to how wet she is. The noise that comes from her almost makes him come there and then; a cross between a scream and a growl.

“Fuck me,” she tells him and he obliges thrusting hard into her his balls slapping against her buttocks.

“Harder” she snarls.

Still holding her hands above her head he fucks her, pounding into her over and over again.

“Harder,” and cries out as he almost lifts her feet off the floor driving his cock into her. He’s brutal and his pace is relentless and she can’t get enough of it. They’re grunting with effort as his hands grip her wrists keeping her pinned to the wall sweat running down their bodies pooling between them.

He feels a tightening in his stomach and balls.

“Fuck I’m close,” he growls and it’s all Melinda’s been waiting for. She screams and shudders with an orgasm so powerful she almost blacks out. Somewhere in her mind she’s thankful he’s holding on to her.

Phil’s right there with her groaning through clenched teeth as he jerks into her, his cock pulsing as his orgasm keeps going until finally he’s left trembling against her, his legs barely able to hold him upright.


	15. Busted!

“Really, why are you all out here? There’s plenty going on inside you know.”

They all turn round quickly, so quickly they almost lose Fitz over the edge of the landing deck but fortunately Thor’s and Nick’s quick reflexes save they day and they catch him before he disappears into the abyss.

“Pep,” says Tony happily.

“Thought you were the icing on the birthday cake” says Clint and gets swatted upside the head by Happy.

“Oh really Tony,” she tells him a disappointed tone in her voice. “You told.”

“I couldn’t help it, Pep. They threatened my balls. You know I’m not good when the boys are under pressure.”

“Oh sweetie, _I_ threatened your balls. Don’t you remember?”

He gulped as her threat earlier in the evening suddenly rushed back into his brain in full Technicolor. “Oops!”

“For your information, I didn’t play the last game. For some strange reason I though it was unfair on you so I came back to the party. Now I wonder if I did the right thing.”

He gives her the little lost boy look but inside his heart’s bursting with uncharacteristic joy. She _does_ love him. Why else would she not fuck Coulson (hell _he’d_ fuck Coulson given half the chance). He already knows it but she _does_ love him.

“No Tony, I’m angry with you. Have you all been sitting here talking about it?”

There are four credible and one completely unconvincing “No” (Fitz is a hopeless liar) and one “Yes” (Thor sees no point in lying).

“Nick…Happy… I expected more from you two.” They look down at the ground; it’s hysterical seeing Fury look so uncomfortable and both Clint and Tony almost piss themselves laughing until he gives them his Director Fury patented death-glare, then they nearly just piss themselves.

 “And Fitz. You too? Don’t let Tony lead you astray.” She puts her arm round him and leads him back to the party. He looks over his shoulder at them with a goofy grin on his face.

“I think the kid’s in love.”

“Sorry Tony” the others chorus.

“Fuck off!”

***

Some time later, when Melinda was back, everyone gathered in front of the elevator watching the doors ping open to the sounds of ‘Celebration’ by Kool and the Gang ready to shout “Happy Birthday.”

There’s a disappointed “Aww” from the assembled group as it was empty; oddly enough the expected occupant was already standing beside Stark.

“What are we looking at?” Phil asked him.

He leaped like a scalded cat nearly spilling his drink. “Fuck Agent! Where did you come from?”

Phil said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his own drink.

“Fucking spooky Ninja!”

He jumped again as Fury glided up silently behind him and whispered in his ear, “Told you, you wouldn’t get him.”

“Seriously guys! What the fuck is wrong with you?” and stalked off towards Pepper.

“Well, well Coulson. You look like the proverbial cat that got the cream. You _did_ get the cream?”

Again Phil said nothing but he did have that ‘inscrutable yet strangely satisfied expression’ on his face.

“Goddamn son-of-a-bitch!” Fury muttered as he walked away leaving Phil smirking.

Clint sauntered up to him and tapped his glass with his own. “So boss, you enjoying your birthday?”

He looked at his specialist and smiled; the one that showed his dimples and crinkled the corners of his eyes, then he glanced round the room his gaze resting on Pepper, Melinda, Darcy, Jemma, Maria and Natasha before taking in all his friends and those he considered his family.

“You know what, Clint? I really am. Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha:  
> С днём рожденья = Happy birthday  
> ебать да = Fuck yes!


End file.
